Drifting Apart
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Simon has suffered from insecurity for a long time and when he tries to tell Jeanette how he feels...things go wrong, he feels unlovable, and runs away. After 5 years he returns only to be a completely different person...a C.I.A agent who has to help the Chipettes and his brothers without them realizing it is him. (CGI verse) SimonxJeanette / OCxJeanette.
1. Drifting Apart

**Author's note: Hey guys SimonSeville101 here with a brand new story...I'm taking a turn from my usual to add a little action to my story mixed in with my usual SxJ and heartbreak drama so here it is...without further adue "Drifting Apart"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Drifting Apart**

It was now just around four o' clock at the Seville residence and Jeannette still hadn't returned from school. The other Chipmunks and Chipettes had returned and were all engaged in their usual routines. Simon, though, was upstairs in the boy's bedroom staring out of the window. His mind wandered upon many different subjects and many different people until his thoughts feel upon girl in particular.

_"I have to tell her." _Simon though "Ugh...how the hell do you tell a girl that your in love with her!?" He yelled to himself in his solitary room. He layed his back up against the side of thevwindow, staring through it, as he began to sing quietly.

(Simon)

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She...had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times**_

_**But somehow I want more**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday (oh whoa oh)**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain (whoa oh oh)**_

_**Look for the girl with the perfect smile (oh oh oh)**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile (Oh whoa)  
**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

While Simon was upstairs singing, a purple-clad chipette walked through the door.

(Simon)

_**Tap on my window, Knock on my door**_

_**I...want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I know, I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter, anymore!**_

_**Its not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along, yeah**_

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You come anytime you want**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday (oh whoa oh)**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain (whoa oh oh)**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile (oh oh oh)**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile (oh whoa)  
**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

Jeannette ran right to her sister Brittany in the living room.

"Oh my God Britt!" she exclaimed making Brittany jump

"Oh...Jeannette! This better be good for the way you startled me!" She exclaimed

"You remember Mark right?" Jeannette asked

"Ugh" Brittany rolled her eyes "Yes your little boy crush...what about him?"

(Simon)

_**I know where you hide, alone in your car**_

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

_**I know that goodbye, means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls (yeah)**_

_**Yeah, tap on my window , knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday (oh whoa oh)**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain (whoa oh oh)**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile (oh oh oh)**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile (Oh whoa)  
**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

_**Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.**_

Simon ended his singing with his decision.

"Dammit that's it...I have to tell her how I feel!" He raced down stairs to see Jeannette talking with Brittany and he stopped to listen.

"Ya ya ya...get to the point Jeannette your interrupting my show!" Brittany yelled at her younger sister

"Well...Mark asked me out!" Jeannette exclaimed with joy...with those words Simon's heart sank and his ears fell in saddness as he walked back up into his room and laid in his bed sulking as light tears streamed down his face.

"Hey Si...what's up?" Alvin asked his younger brother as he entered the room

"Go away Alvin." he managed to say as tears streamed down his furry face

"Okay then." Alvin said walking downstairs

"Mark!?" Brittany exclaimed in disgust "I thought you liked Simon!?"

"Well...I did or I do but..." she sighed "I just don't think he has the same feelings for me...otherwise he would have asked me out already." Jeannette stated as Alvin walked in

"Does anyone have a clue as to why Simon is upstairs crying?" he asked in a not-caring tone

"He's crying?" Jeannette asked "I'll go check on him" she said running her way to the boy's room and knocked lightly on the door as she entered "Simon?" she called out ever so softly

"Leave me alone." he stated turning away on his mattress.

"Simon...what's the matter?" she asked him. He sniffed and turned over towards her

"I'm fine, really." he assured her

"Um okay." she replied unconvinced

"hey Jean, can i tell you something?"

"Sure Simon."

"I had to tell you that I'm...I am...I..." he sighed "Nevermind...just forget about it." he said lying back down on his bunk.

"Okay...just remember that you can tell me anything Simon...we are best friends."

_"Best friends!? Best friends!? Is that all we are just...friends!?" _he questioned his thoughts but answered with "Sure Jean."

Jeannette left Simon alone as she left the room he tossed around on his bunk.

"Great." Simon said to himself. "Good going Simon...couldn't have just told her...and now..." he sighed "Now we are drifting apart."

* * *

**END NOTE: HEY GUYS I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WILL GET LONGER WITH EACH CHAPTER I ASSURE YOU ALL BUT...IF YOU LIKED IT LEAVE A REVIEW...IF YOU DIDN'T THEN KEEP IT TO YOURSELF...FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME, THOUGH FRIENDLY SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED. UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER...SimonSeville101 IS OUT!**


	2. Departure

**Author's Note: Hey so...I'm really not up for a big author's note right now...so I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC or BATC...I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Departure **

**SIMON'S P.O.V**

I wandered for what seemed like hours. It was around 3:30am, or at least that's what it said on the gas station's electronic screen. I couldn't stop thinking about Jeannette. Everything about her, from her hair to her smile, her fur, her laugh, her eyes, oh her eyes...her violet eyes could melt me down to my core.

"Why didn't I ask her out sooner." I asked simply to myself as I walked on...I walked through Hollywood...made my way through the thick crowds on Sunset Boulevard, to Universal, then to the subway and through thick masses of tourists on Hollywood and Highland...then...I made my way into L.A, sulking as I did so, and looked around. I witnessed depression...homeless, thugs, and criminals outnumbered the people of the common good and decent mind, but I trugged on through, keeping my mind off of the filth and on Jeannette as I pulled my hood up over my head as rain began to trickle down from the sky.

I kept my mind on not only Jeannette, but Mark...the boy who stole her away from me. A chipmunk, about the size of Alvin...but he didn't look like Alvin. He has brown eyes, blondish-brown fur similar to Theodore, and glasses. I can't stand the sight of him, let alone the thought of him.

I just kept walking. I finally made it out of the filthy outskirts of Los Angeles and into the finer downtown of L.A...I walked past the Staples Center and I could hear the roaring crowds cheering inside and out. _"Must be a game going on." _I thought as I walked past...my mind wandering...looking through the sulking people, some with bigger problems most likely, but to me...this is as big as it would get.

Jeannette doesn't like me and is dating Mark...this was a front page tragedy to me. I started to sing as I walked.

(Simon)

_**I found god, on the corner of 1st and Amistad**_

_**Where the west, was all but one**_

_**All alone, smokin' his last cigarette**_

_**I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"**_

_**Where were you when everything was falling apart?**_

_**All my days were spent by the telephone... that never rang**_

_**And all I needed was a call... that never came**_

_**To the corner of 1st and Amistad**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait?**_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me**_

_**But in the end everyone ends up alone**_

_**Losing her, the only one who's ever known**_

_**Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be**_

_**No way to know how long she will be next to me**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? **_

_**Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!**_

_**The early morning, the city breaks**_

_**And I've been calling for... years and years and years and years**_

_**And you never left me no messages**_

_**You never sent me no letters**_

_**You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me**_

_**Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded**_

_**Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?**_

_**Just a little late, you found me, you found me!**_

_**Why'd you have to wait to find me... to find me?  
**_

I ended my song as I continued to walk through the rain slipped streets of Los Angeles until I finally saw it. I wiped the water drops off of my glasses and placed them back upon my face. Then I saw the letters. "L.A.X" I read to myself...Los Angeles International Airport...it wasn't by chance that I stumbled upon the airport...but my decision was made final by seeing the departure board as I walked into the building...the question I had to ask myself now was...where do I go...where can I choose to get away from my feelings...where can I go to escape the fact that she and him were...an item. So with that realization...I chose my destination

I pulled out an emergency credit card that Dave had given me and I approached the woman at the front desk.

"May I help you uhhh...sir?" she asked me...I turned back to her and gave her my response as I put the credit card on the desk and slid it towards her.

"One ticket to New York City please."

**NORMAL P.O.V**

All was quiet in the morning at the Seville house. It was now 8am and Alvin was, surprisingly, the first to awaken. He yawned as he jumped down from his bunk. He walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. He was soon accompanied by Theodore and Dave.

"Morning Theo...Mornin' Dave." He said as they groaned. Theodore sat on the kitchen counter as Dave began to prepare breakfast. It was only a few minutes later until the girls walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking for breakfast.

"Oh something smells good." Eleanor stated hopping up onto the kitchen counter followed by her sisters.

"Ugh...how can you be some freaking cheery in the morning?" Brittany asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"Don't judge just because you can't handle a normal conversation until at least noon." Jeannette chimed in defense of her sister.

"Ugh whatever." Brittany exasperated towards her sister

"Hey...where is Simon?" Jeannette asked looking around

"Probably still sleeping." Theodore stated with a strip of bacon hanging out from his mouth

"Ugh...I'll go wake his butt up." Alvin said walking up and into the bedroom. "Yo Nerdo!" hey exclaimed towards Simon's bunk. "Si wake up!" He received no response so he hopped up onto his bunk and yelled. "SIMON WAKE UP!" but he received no response and threw the royal blue covers off of the bunk only to reveal an empty bed..."Huh...i guess he went for a walk." Alvin stated as he walked back into the kitchen.

"So...where is Simon?" Jeannette asked Alvin as he walked back into the kitchen alone

"I guess he went for a walk or something cause he wasn't in his bed." Alvin retorted

"That doesn't really sound like Simon...he would usually have left a note." Dave said with concern in his voice

"Ya I know...but where else could he have gone?" Alvin asked

"I guess your right on that one." Dave replied

"Oh Dave...when have I ever been wrong?" Alvin asked with a cocky smile. As Dave rolled his eyes at Alvin's statement, the phone rang and Dave picked it up.

"Hello?...Yes this is David Seville...WHAT!?" Dave dropped the phone as his face froze in horror.

"Dave!? What's the matter!?" Alvin said nudging Dave "C'mon Dave this isn't funny...tell us what's wrong!" Alvin persisted "Who was that on the phone!?"

"It...it was the credit card company." Dave replied still in slight shock

"Well what happened with the credit card company!?" Brittany asked

"They c-called about a large transaction made..." Dave gulped "...on Simon's emergency credit card."

"What!?" Theodore asked in disbelief

"What did he buy?" Alvin asked

"A plane ticket..." Dave responded receiving gasps from the remaining Munks and Ettes.

"Oh my god..." Brittany exasperated in pure shock

"A plane ticket to where!?" Jeannette asked Dave in panic...he gulped down as he replied in disbelief

"New York City."

* * *

**END NOTE: SORRY IF IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER...AS PROMISED THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AS I PROGRESS IN THIS STORY BUT I HOPE THIS WAS ENOUGH TO "SATISFY" YOU FOR NOW...well its just about 2:30am down here in Los Angeles...and I'm pretty tired so I'm just gonna end on thanks for the good reviews, fuck you for the bad reviews, and until next time...SimonSeville101 is outta here!**


	3. A change in flight plans

**Author's Note: Hey guys...I'm back even though I have had flamers I'm gonna continue so here is chapter 3 and there isn't gonna be much more singing in the story because at this point it is unnecessary so here is the new chapter, and it is longer than the last two slightly and they will keep getting larger and larger because I know short chapters can be irritating to readers so I will start making them longer for your enjoyment :) well here is Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Special Thanks:**_** To my brother AlvinSeville101, sidboy, and Sharky42, among others who I am sorry if I forgot to include in here, for giving me the confidence to continue writing this story after a very rude review that was left and thanks to PureMunkz for giving me some writing tips on making this story flow better and helping me be a better writer in general...all of these contributions to me make me very grateful.  
**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...I DO OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A change in flight plans  
**

**SIMON'S P.O.V**

I slowly awoke from a deep sleep only to notice I've been sitting here for hours...on an airplane headed for a new life. I know I didn't need one, that I might have been over-reacting, but I wanted this...an escape. I groaned as I looked around and sank in my seat. It didn't feel as if I just sank into my seat, I felt my misery sink with me, as if all that I felt sank with groan I gave grew louder as I though of Jeannette and the family I was leaving behind. I felt my head pounding, and pounding, and pounding growing in agony with my headache and no asprin i just had to suffer. Hopefully New York would be a better place, a place to start over.

It seemed like i just sat and stared for hours, but not in any particular. I stared...but I stared through the meaningless...I stared past the chairs in front of me and through the airplane. I stared at the world and its meaning...or was it meaningless. The meaning...pft...the meaning meant nothing to me without Jeannette. Her beauty compared with no other, we were compatible, hell...we were ,or would have been, perfect together...and I just let those facts and her slip from me.

Each passing minute I felt my body, or more my mind getting clouded and feeling heavier and heavier. My pain growing worse with time...but my misery of my love was much more agonizing than the headache...not matter how much it felt as though it was splitting my mind in two.

Jeannette...the girl who stole my heart. Mark...the boy who ripped it from her hands. Well...was it right of me to blame him. I spent my days in closed misery, keeping myself or rather, my feelings, behind closed doors. It wasn't right to blame him...he had feelings for her...hell who didn't. The way she moved, just the feeling you got around her couldn't make you happier. My heart lifted when I heard her talk. Mark...well...he just got to her first.

I trugged myself through the pain as I heard the stewardess announcing to the people.

"We will be landing in Langley, Virgina in just a few short minutes." She announced making my mind lose track of my thoughts. I immediately jump up out of my seat, pressing my help button. A few short short moments later and the stewardess walked over to me, looking slightly annoyed...I did make eye contact or it seemed like eye contact until i found myself looking past her...until I was forcefully snapped back into reality as she towered over me...I kept staring.

"You said Langley, Virigina?" I asked her

"Yes sir...we are landing in Langley, Virgina." she answered me with a fake smile plastered onto her smug and annoyed face.

"I thought this was flight 113 to New York City."

"Uh no sir...this is flight 131 to Langley, Virgina." she replied nodding her head in a slow form. What does she think I'm stupid or something...I let a growl vibrate from my vocals as she did so. She walked away and I slammed my head against the back of the chair. The pain in my head throbbed...I was so blinded by leaving that I got on the wrong damn flight.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our decent into Langley and should be landing in about 10 minutes." The captain stated from the P.A system.

I sat there...thinking. What in the hell was I going to do. I got onto the wrong flight and the emergency card is most likely empty let alone being tracked on purchases. Why do i feel like i'm a fugitive from my own family...I don't know but, I didn't want them finding me...I needed to be alone, I needed solidarity, I needed...peace.

The plane slowly came to a decent and as I felt the thump as it landed...I knew I was screwed. What the hell was I going to do in Langley fucking Virgina!? I walked out of the plane and into the terminal and looked around for something, anything, to lead me to what to do...I don't know why I expected to find something because I didn't...I let one mumbled word escape my chapped lips as I looked around. "Fuck."

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Remember to pack lightly!" Dave yelled through the house "We are just there to grab Simon and go!"

"But Dave...where will we even start looking!?" Jeannette asked him whilst slowly approaching him

"The airport...then down to the major streets and then maybe the Smithsonian Museum...he likes science so i figured he might be there." Dave replied

"Is it really gonna be that simple?" Theodore asked with a shimmering ray of hope glistening from his eye

"Nothing is ever that simple." Brittany chimed in, killing that ray of hope in Theodore

"Is everyone packed?" Dave asked receiving nods from all of the kids. "Alright lets go." Dave replied opening the front door, grabbing his suitcase, and loading into the car. The kids piled into the can. But Alvin dragged behind...each step becoming more and more an agonizing chore than a drive for his brother's return. Dave walked past him heading for the car door.

"Alvin lets go!" He yelled sitting into his seat

"Coming Dave." He sighed "I'm coming."

They drove for about 45 minutes...Alvin felt patronized by his own thoughts for the whole drive. He was frustrated with Simon but...more frustrated with himself. Not being able to see that his brother was sad, sad enough to run away. He felt stupid not keeping an eye on him. He was snapped away by his guilt as they all scurried out of the car and into the airport terminal. Dave looked around, searching until he found the flight desk. Dave approached the woman at the front desk.

"Hello sir...how may I help you?" she asked him. Dave looked up at the departure board and he saw a direct flight to New York...just what he was looking for. So he turned his head back down to the woman.

"I need six tickets on the 1:30 direct flight to New York City please, I don't care if I get coach or first class I just need six tickets." He told her with haste

"Okay, hold on and let me check for you sir." she replied "I'm really sorry sir but that flight is all full up in both coach and first class."

"You've gotta be kidding me" Dave sighed "Uh, okay when is the next available flight?" he asked her frantically

"Um...I can put you on the 9:00pm flight to New York but it isn't direct...you'll be making a stop in Denver with a one hour wait time." she replied

"When is the next direct flight?"

"3 days sir." she replied once more...Dave took a step back...he needed the next available flight, but he needed it direct...knowing the possibilites that something could happen if they made a stop, but he couldn't waste the chance of getting to Simon before he did anything stupid. So he quickly decided.

"Dang it." he sighed "okay...we will take the tickets for the 9:00 flight."

"Okay sir six tickets...and...here you go." she said handing him the tickets

"Thank you so much." he replied leading the chipettes and two remaining chipmunks to the waiting area

"So...what do we do for 10 hours before our flight?" Alvin asked Dave

"I'm not sure." Dave replied "What do you guys want to do?" he asked them

"We could go have lunch and talk." Eleanor suggested

"Talk...talk about what?" Alvin asked with annoyance

"How about we talk about the important subject like...oh i don't know...Is Simon going to be okay!?" Brittany asked in a light panic.

"Simon is smart...okay...he will be fine." Alvin assured turning to Dave "Right Dave?" he asked

"I don't know Alvin." Dave sighed "I would I could say but...I just don't know."

"Well wherever he is and whatever he is doing...we have to find him." Jeannette stated "He could get hurt, or lost or...or...or god knows what!" Jeannette went frantic

"Calm down Jean...this is Simon we are talking about...he will be fine." Alvin stated hugging her

"Your sure?" She asked with tears budding in her eyes.

"I'm positive."

* * *

**END NOTE: OKAY WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 3...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, SORRY IF THE 3rd PERSON WAS KINDA LACKING...I'VE BEEN REALIZING THAT LATELY BUT IT WILL IMPROVE WITH TIME AS WITH ALL OTHER THINGS AND AS PROMISED THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER AND SONGS WILL NOT APPEAR AS MUCH IN THE STORY...SO LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU FLAME...I WILL DELETE...AND IF YOU ENJOYED I WILL APPRECIATE :) SO UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER...SimonSeville101 IS OUT!  
**


	4. Finding friends in unusual places

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am SO sorry that i haven't updated in almost a month...you wouldn't believe the stuff that has gone wrong in my life throughout June but, not the point. I am back with chapter 4 so I really hope you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry again and, to all Americans, Happy Independence Day! and to all non Americans...ummmm happy Thursday i guess, lol, so...yeah...here is chapter 4.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC...I OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Finding friends in unusual places**

**SIMON'S P.O.V**

I looked around the airport..."Langley, Virgina" I blurted out of my mouth. "Fucking fantastic."

I walked around the airport, sulking as I did so. I mean...how could I be so stupid that I read the terminal wrong and got on the wrong flight!? I just kept walking around, admiring the airport or well...what little there was to admire. I still kept my thoughts on my stupidity and, above all, Jeanette. I kept thinking if I had done the right thing, leaving...a tad over-dramatic I must admit but I felt it was something I just had to do. I kept thinking until I felt my head collide against something or rather someone. "Ow!" I yelled falling on my butt.

"Ow!" I heard a squeaky voice yelp "Goddamn it that hurt!"

I looked up to see a chipmunk, a little shorter then me in stature, he looked up at me as I stumbled onto my feet and offered a hand out to help him up, which he accepted. "I'm sorry about that...I wasn't paying much attention." I apologized to him.

"Nah, don't worry about it." he said dusting himself off "The name is Jake by the way." he said offering a hand to me

"Hello Jake." I took his hand and shook it "They call me Simon."

"I KNEW IT!" he yelled out causing people to stare

"You knew what?" I asked wondering about his sudden outburst

"You're Simon Seville! The famous singer from Alvin an the Chipmunks!" I covered his mouth with my hand and shushed him

"Be quiet!" I yelled in a whisper "I"m trying to leave that all behind right now."

"Why?" he asked me

"Long story...but listen, I gotta go. I have to find somewhere to stay." I sighed "And something to do to disappear."

"Maybe I can help." Jake stated to me

"How?" I asked him

"Well, I'm staying at a hotel until recruitment day...maybe you could stay with me." he stated

"Wo wo wo, hold on...first off, you would let a complete stranger stay with you in a hotel room and second, what do you mean recruitment day?" I asked him

"Well, recruitment for the C.I.A." he stated

"the C.I.A?" I questioned

"Yup" he replied with a smirk

"Okay...well..."

"I'll take that as a yes?" he looked at me

"I don't have much of a choice so...yes." I replied

"Well, follow me." He stated and I followed.

**ALVIN'S P.O.V**

We have been walking around for hours...searching...searching for Simon all across New York. We landed a good 4 hours ago, dropped our stuff off at a hotel room, and started looking. We looked in pairs. Brittany and Jeanette searched one block, Theodore and Dave searched another block, and Eleanor and I searched a block. We had been doing this for maybe two and a half hours. We weren't giving up anytime soon either. I asked around, getting noticed here and their by fans and having to sign autographs but, we searched. I noticed Eleanor dragging behind as I searched up and down the street.

"Hurry up Eleanor!" I called back to her

"Well sorry!" She yelled to me "We aren't all in the best of shape you know!"

"You are in great shape!" I yelled with encouragement "Now hurry the hell up! We have to meet the others at the restaurant on the corner!" I yelled and waited for her to catch up "Finally!"

"Lets just go meet up with them." Eleanor stated with slight frustration towards me

We walked into the diner and sat in a booth with Dave, Theo, Jeanette, and Brittany. "Anything?" I asked them

"Nothing." Jeanette stated "It's like he disappeared completely!" Brittany chimed in

"Calm down...we only searched 6 blocks...we will keep searching." Dave stated

"And what if we don't find him?" Jeanette asked Dave

"We will find him!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table "We will find Simon...end of discussion."

**SIMON'S P.O.V**

I stood their in a line of chipmunks both male and female. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I exhasperated to my newly found friend Jake.

"Oh come on...you said you wanted a fresh start. Nothing is a fresher start than a government agency job." He said with a smirk on his face

"I fail to see both a point or any humor in that comment." I replied and just as I did so, a burly chipmunk walked into the room.

"Recruits! Line up!" he yelled at us

"We're already in a line, sir." I stated

"Oh so we already have a smartass do we?" He sarcastically asked getting into my face

"No, sir." I stated avoiding his eyes

"Damn right." He said walking back "Now listen up!...You are all here for a reason. To serve your country by any means necessary! We have started this Chipmunk Division of the Central Intelligence Agency for a purpose! Because there are some things that a human just can't do...so get ready munks...cause for the next eighteen weeks of training...I'm gonna make your life a living hell. Most of you won't make the cut, but for those of you who will...Those select few will be the top of the line! So get some rest! Because as of tomorrow...your ass belongs to C.I.A training!" He yelled as he exited the room. I walked to my assigned bunk.

"This feels more like the army then the C.I.A" I stated

"Maybe they just want to train us as tough as possible." Jake stated back to me.

"Life is gonna be hell, I can already tell."

"Maybe, but we both know one thing." he stated

"Yeah...and what's that?" I asked him

"Simon, you'll never be the same again...you wanted to get away, well...look at you know."

"Yeah...I'll never be the same."

* * *

**END NOTE: WELL THAT WAS CHAPTER 4, I KNOW IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT THEY WILL MOSTLY BE LONG CHAPTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE R/R AND UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER...SimonSeville101 IS OUTTA HERE!**


	5. Babysitting

**Author's note: Hey guys I am back with chapter 5 and this one i am very excited about so here it is :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC OR ANY MJUSIC SUNG IN THIS STORY, I OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Babysitting  
**

**5 years have passed**

"Are you really ever gonna accept it?" an agent asked Jake as they traveled down in an elevator.

"No." he replied

"How is it so hard to accept the fact that I am gay?" the agent asked

"After I walked in on you and that girl on that operation in Singapore...I will never believe you are gay."

"Seriously? That was just a fling."

"Bullshit." Jake replied as the elevator door opened and he walked out

"Come on Jake...please no one even remembers that."

"Oh really Micheal...all right." Jake turned to the office pool "Who remembers walking in on Micheal and that chick in Singapore?" he asked receiving 5 raised hands. "Told you so." he turned away

"Whatever...Seville walked in on you back on that op in Russia." he replied with a sly smile

"I told you never to talk about that!" Jake yelled

"Sorry sorry okay geez." The agent said walking away.

"Speaking of which, has anyone seen Simon?" he asked

"I saw him in his office about 10 minutes ago." A passing agent said

"Thanks." Jake replied walking into Simon's office "Si?" he asked as he saw Simon on a mini piano taping the keys lightly as he sang. Jake leaned against the doorframe as he listened to Simon.

(Simon)

**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**

**The shadow in the background of the morgue **

**The unsuspecting victim**

**Of darkness in the valley**

**We can live like Jack and Sally if we want **

**Where you can always find me**

**We'll have halloween on christmas**

**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**

**We'll wish this never ends**

**I miss you, I miss you**

**I miss you...**

**Where are you?  
**

**And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**

**I need somebody and always**

**This sick strange darkness **

**Come creeping on so haunting every time**

**And as I stared I counted**

**Webs from all the spiders**

**Catching things and eating their insides**

**Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason**

**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**

**Stop this pain**

**Don't waste your time on me, you're already **

**The voice inside my head **

**I miss you, I miss you**

**Don't waste your time on me, you're already**

**The voice inside my head**

**I miss you, I miss you**

**I miss you**

As Simon finished he looked up to see Jake standing there

"Oh Jake...how long have you been there?" he asked

"Long enough." he replied "What's the matter Si?"

"Nothing...just miss singing."

"You miss singing...or you miss singing with your family?" he asked

"Is there a difference?"

"huge...I think you miss Jeanette." Jake stated

"Please, I don't want to start this conversation." he stated avoiding the truth as a huge commotion erupted outside of the office

"What the hell?" Jake asked "We aren't done with this conversation" Jake said as he and Simon entered the main floor and saw the headlines on the television screens.

A news announcer came on the screen "We have breaking news here as 3 C.I.A operatives have just been captured trying to infiltrate and steal security information from MI6 British Intelligence in London, England. The President has yet to respond but it has caused England to ask...can America be trusted as an ally? More on this story as it progresses." Jaws dropped as people scrabbled to their computers as a burly chipmunk walked into the room.

"Holy shit." Simon exhasperated

"Okay! Listen the hell up! I wanna know who the hell was in charge of that op and how the hell we got caught cause NSA is going crazy and I got a call from the white house...they are not happy!" He yelled throughout the room. "I want all senior chipmunk agents in my office NOW!"

Simon and Jake looked at each other and they walked into the office with two other chipmunks.

"Sit down." The burly chipmunk stated "Okay, who wants it?" he asked "I need two of you in charge of damage control."

"Well what are our options?" Jake asked

"Two of you are gonna have to take control of this." He said sitting back in his chair "And i need the other two on babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Simon asked

"Yes...a man or rather a chipmunk has been targeting female chipmunks and has gone on a killing spree across the four states of Nevada, Arizona, Oregon, and California and an attempt on a chipmunks life has just happened and she needs protection...this is a federal affair now so they want our department all over it."

"But chief, this is a job for federal investigation like the F.B.I or N.S.A not a job for Intelligence like us." A chipmunk in the corner stated

"The feds and N.S.A are spreed thin with this whole thing in England...they want us on it." He replied

"Dammit...I ain't babysitting." A green eyed chipmunk stated getting out of his chair. "Me and Charley will take damage control." he stated

"You got it." the chief replied as two chipmunks left the room "Seville, Roberts...you two get to babysit."

"And who will we be babysitting exactly?" Jake asked

"Three females...sorta famous. A Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Seville." he replied as Simon's mouth dropped

"Wo chief I can't do that." Simon replied

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I would be emotionally involved." Simon added

"Look Seville I know they are practically your family but we need you on this...you know more about them then anyone...I'm bending the rules on this one."

"Dammit...how the hell can I work? They will no it is me."

"No they won't...we need you to work on an accent and you will be receiving a disguise."

"Oh yeah Si...you can't go wrong with a nice mustache." Jake stated with sarcasm

"Shut up Jake." Simon replied

"We will have your fur dyed and get color changing contacts...they won't even recognize you."

"Alright" Simon sighed "I'll do it."

"There was never a doubt in my mind. So pack your bags boys, you leave for Los Angeles at 8am sharp." he replied

"Nothing like a family reunion I guess." Jake said patting Simon's back.

"Yeah, we'll you don't know my family."

* * *

**END NOTE: HEY GUYS, SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT THE NEXT SHALL BE LONGER AND THE STORY ONLY GETS JUICIER FROM HERE...SO UNTIL THEN...SEE YA.**


	6. A different kind of reunion

**Author's Note: Hey Guys I'm back with chapter 6 and I am glad this story is getting some good reviews. I have no ideas for stories after this one so I might be stopping for some time while I search for inspiration. Hopefully a happy story. Well anyways here is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy and leave a review.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY

* * *

**Chapter 6: A different kind of reunion**

They had been driving for about 30 minutes now, though for Simon it felt like time was nearly at a stand still. He hadn't seen his family in over 5 years, though its not like they would recognize him. The C.I.A took precautions so he wouldn't been noticed as their long lost family member Simon. For the op they changed his name to Jamie Price...he didn't like the name but it was necessary. They dyed his fur to a darker brown shade and put color changing contacts making his eyes a purple color, similar to that of Jeanette's eyes but darker.

"I look ridiculous." Simon stated in the passenger seat. "This is never going to work."

"Simon...it will be fine." Jake reassured him "You look completely different and plus for the first time in over 6 months the chief put you in charge of a major operation."

"Major operation?" Simon scoffed "I'm in command of a babysitting op that is certainly a job for F.B.I."

"Si, its gonna be fine. You'll see your family...even if they can't see you." Jake said turning down a street.

"Thanks for the sentimental bullshit but you don't know my family...if they find out I'm alive, Its not gonna be a reunion its gonna be a death wish."

"Come on Si...they haven't seen you in five years. If they did they would be extremely happy."

"Well they aren't going to find out anyways. The chief said to stay in cover for the duration." Simon said crossing his arms "besides, god knows what has changed in the past 5 years."

"Well, you can find out in a minute cause there is the house." Jake stated as two large, black SUVs pulled in front of the house. Five chipmunk agents, including Jake and Simon, got out of the car and walked up to door with two human agents. One agent pounded on the door until it opened reveal none other then Dave Seville. Simon's face sank but he kept up his cover as memories flooded back to him and the urge to hug Dave set in.

" David Seville...I believe the agency call and told you the matter at hand." One of the human agents spoke

"Yes, but they didn't say much." Dave replied

"The operatives will fill you in if you will please take a seat and let us in so we can explain." The operative stated and Dave obliged and led into the living room. Simon looked around. Much had changed since he was 16...he saw the walls were the same and that was about it. The furniture was different, the t.v was noticeably larger. Dave sat down. "So?" Dave asked

"We would like all residents to be present here right now ." Jake stated receiving a nod from Dave

"Boys! Girls! Everyone out here now!" Dave called out through the house.

"Were coming!" a female quirky voice said and as if on queue a grown chipmunk slightly shorter then Simon appeared "I swear Dave, it wasn't me!" he yelled. Simon rolled his eyes and turned to whisper to Jake. "5 years and the only thing that's changed is his stature." Jake laughed at this having heard many stories about Alvin.

"No you didn't do anything Alvin." Dave reassured him "They are here." he simply stated. "Oh" Alvin exhasperated as 4 chipmunks appeared behind him. Brittany, Eleanor, Theodore, and...Jeanette. Simon's stare was stuck on Jeanette. She was even more beautiful then Simon remembered. Her hair still in a bun but smaller and her violet eyes...and Simon had to admit that her body really had come in while hr was gone. He snapped out of his stare and got into a serious tone. "All of you...sit down please." he asked of them

Simon spoke as they sat down. "We are with the C.I.A chipmunk division and we are here to protect you, or more specifically, the girls from a killer as one of you was attacked not long ago." Brittany head sank in remembrance as it was her who was attack. "Now we aren't here to have fun or be friends...we are here to protect you. And we have very strict rules set." Simon stated

"Who are you to tell us what to do!?" Alvin shot

"Alvin!" Dave scolded "You maybe 21 but when you live in my house you will respect guests!"

"Listen to me Alvin" Simon said getting closer "My name is Jamie...but you will address me as Agent Price or there will be a big problem...and I don't want any problems, I'm here to do my job and I don't need troublemakers making it any more difficult...got it?"

"Yes sir, Agent Price." Alvin said in a mocking tone as Brittany elbowed him to shut up.

"Better...now here are the rules." Simon stated standing up straight "There will be no leaving the house without notifying us where you are going, if you wish to go out alone too bad. If you are planning on going out alone think again. An agent has to be with you at all times. End of story, next off everything you do, is my business. There is no hiding things from us. Also, to insure safety me and 4 other agents will be living with you here until either the man is capture, killed, or the agency has called us back. Everybody got it?" Simon asked recieving groans and disbelieving sighs from all the munks and ettes. "I'll take that as a yes...now I would like to-" Simon was cut off by a voice shouting from upstairs.

"Honey! Where did you put my shorts!?" the voice called out.

"Who the fuck is that now!?" Jake asked

"Ugh...sweety come down here and hurry!" Jeanette yelled up as Simon turned to look as those words baffled him "Sweety?" he asked himself silently just then a dark brown furred chipmunk with green eyes walked down.

"What is it Jean?" he asked looking at the chipmunks and two humans in suits. "Who are these guys?"

"We are the C.I.A...the real question is who the hell are you and why are you here Simon shot

"My name is Mark, and I live here." He stated simply with a confused look on his face as Simon's face fell in remembrance of that name. Mark...the guy 5 years ago who asked Jeanette out. Simon's eyes flashed with slight anger but he held it back.

"And why are you living here?" Simon asked as his fist clenched up slowly

"Because he is my fiance and his parents died a year ago...happy now." Jeanette retorted and that sentence hit Simon like a bag of rocks. He brushed away his feelings as he looked at Mark. "I'm sure your friends will fill you in on the rules Mark." Simon stated.

"Hey...Mark isn't just a friend he is practically family." Theodore the youngest stood up as he said these words. Simon's eyes widened and burned with anger as he looked over with gritted teeth. "Just like how Simon was family?" he asked snarling through his teeth. Gasps erupted and Jaws dropped.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk about my brother you son of a bitch?" Alvin growled as he stood up and stared the agent, Simon, down. "You don't know anything about him so you better shut up quick." Alvin stated. Simon realized that his cover was already in jeopardy so he quickly calmed down and covered his previous statement. "I'm sorry...I have been reading files for 6 hours on this family and it baffled me. I didn't mean to offend." Simon said covering his mistake.

"Don't let it happen again." Alvin muttered as he sat down receiving a hug from Brittany.

"Okay...Mr. Seville?" Simon turned to Dave

"Yes?"

"Will you be so kind as to dictate where me and my fellow agents may stay?" Simon asked as the two human agents left the house and drove off.

"Uh sure...there is a guest room down the hall...you and your agents can stay there." Dave answered

"Thank you ...we will unpack and begin our job immediately." Simon said turning away and walking with his fellow agents and Jake to the guest bedroom. He was stopped by Jake.

"See...hey that wasn't so bad. It was like a reunion for you...sorta." Jake said

"Shut up Jake and unpack." Simon retorted "It wasn't like a reunion, Jeanette is engaged for Christ's sake! I'm dyin' here! "

"Si, just calm down." Jake said placing an arm on Simon's shoulder

"Whatever." Simon scoffed as he pulled away from Jake "Lets just hurry and find this guy and go back...that simple." Simon walked away into the guest room leaving Jake in the hallway.

Jake sighed "Nothing is ever that simple."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys :) so here is chapter 7. This chapter is mainly a plot filler.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was 6:00am in Hollywood, and Simon was the only one awake. His thoughts rattled in his brain as the warm water from the shower rolled down his body. He thought better and more detailed in the shower, then again who doesn't. He stood their as the water dripped from his fur down the shower drain, carrying dirt and shampoo down with it. His eyes closed as his mind wandered across pointless subjects mixed with important ones like Jeanette. She never left his mind, not for a single day. He thought about everything. How she has aged...that amazed him. Jeanette aged amazingly. Her stature was perfect, her eyes...the violet in her eyes had gotten more vibrant with age and her curved body. Simon smiled at the thought, not with happiness, but with seductiveness at the thought of her. He turned off the water and stepped out onto the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had changed with time too. His eyes, he had taken his contacts off to take a shower, they were still as blue as ever. He had gotten taller. Maybe about 10 inches tall now compared to 9 inches tall when he was sixteen, but the most noticeable thing was his muscles. He didn't have much muscle mass in his teen years but after C.I.A training he really got built up. His mind flashed back to his training days.

-FLASHBACK-

_Simon stood in a line with other chipmunks as a training office walked __past them._

"_Now Listen up cadets!" The burly chipmunk yelled "I am not your friend...any mistake you make and I will punish you! I am not a happy person and I will take my anger out on you! I will make you into the __best of the god damn best!" _

_"Looks like someone __has anger issues." Simon whispered to Jake_

_"Who said that!?" the officer yelled through the room "Who the fuck said that!?" "Was it you!?" he said grabbing a hold of a young cadet by the collar._

_"Si__r, no sir!" the chipmunk responded with fear in his voice_

_"Sir, I said it sir!" Simon yelled out_

_"Oh really!" He got up into Simon's face "And just who the fuck are you!? Oh I remember now...your nobody! So we have a smartass in the group!? Well, listen here you scrawny little smartmouth nerdy looking nobody...I am commanding respect from you because I as long as you are in this room and under my command I AM YOUR FUCKING RULER! I AM THE KING! YOU ARE THE PEASANTS!" He yelled in Simon's face getting his glasses wet with saliva. "Well your pretty tall now aren't you cadet...just how tall are you? " he asked __Simon leaving him with a confused look __upon his face. _

_"How tall am I?" Simon asked_

_"Did I fucking stutter!?" he yelled in his face "Now how tall are you!?"_

_"9 inches tall sir!" Simon replied formally_

_"9 inches tall! Well I didn't know that they stacked chipmunk shit that high!" He replied mocking Simon. "Now if we have anymore smartasses like cadet Seville over here, by all means let your jokes loose...that's what I thought."__ He turned back to Simon "Make no mistake Seville, I am gonna make the next 3 months a living hell for you."_

-END FLASHBACK-

Simon chuckled remembering that moment...the officer didn't make it easy on him throughout training but it was worth it in the end. Simon admired his new built stature. He chuckled and placed a white dress shirt on and buttoned it up. He tied a black tie around his neck and placed a black vest on. He placed his purple contacts in his eyes and his fur still dyed that darker color even after the shower. He walked out of the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, and looked over to see his partners asleep and he walked out into the living room only to notice Mark sitting on the couch and watching t.v. Marked turned his head to see Simon.

"Nice pajamas Agent Price." Mark stated mocking Simon's morning apperance.

"How come you are up so early? Mark was it?" Simon asked him

"I like to come out here early in the morning and think once in a while...plus the noise from the shower woke me up." he replied flipping through channels

"Sorry." Simon stated simply "So Mark...tell me about yourself. I know the story of everyone in this house even Simon Seville...but I don't know much about you." he stated

"Well not much to know." he replied "I met Jeanette in high school and I asked her out...a day later Simon went missing, then me Jeanette started dating and about three years into us dating my parents were killed in a plane crash so Dave took me in, and about 2 months ago I proposed to Jeanette." he drank from a glass of water "That's about the whole timeline of me and the Seville family."

"So I see. Do they talk about Simon often?" Simon asked still in his cover wanting or rather needing to know

"Sometimes they will mention him or remember a moment with him or something he used to love to do." Mark drank from his water glass again. "I think what gets me everytime is once year, on the day that Simon went missing, Alvin gets up early and retunes and cleans Simon's old bass guitar in remembrance of him."

"He really does that?" Simon asked

"Every year...They searched New York for 3 weeks for him without a trace."

"Wow."

"Yeah...for almost 2 years I have been sleeping in his old bed and it still doesn't feel right to me, but Dave insists that I sleep in that bed until me and Jeanette are married." This brought a sad look to Simon's face

"So when is that planned for?" Simon asked

"We don't have a date set but hopefully soon" Mark replied with a smile

"Well...its been a nice conversation Mark but I think I'm gonna check the perimeter." Simon stated getting up and walking out into the hallway only he stopped at the boys bedroom quarters. He heard what sounded like distant moaning. He opened the door slowly slipping inside of the room with much stealth only to see Theodore's bed empty and Alvin's bed occupied by two people...Alvin and Brittany. Brittany was ontop of him and Simon didn't need an explanation for what he just walked into...he slowly slipped out of the room as a chill ran down his spin. He walked into the guest bedroom. Jake had now awoken and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well your up early." Jake stated

"Yup" Simon walked to his dresser "I was just getting to know Mark."

"Well?"

"He doesn't deserve Jeanette...he is slightly annoying and something isn't right with him. I'm gonna keep a close eye on him." Simon pulled out his phone and unlocked it...he had saved childhood pictures he looked through them. "They never forgot about me though." Simon smiled "Not for a single day."

"Of course not."

Simon sighed "Jake, how are the leads oh the murderer?"

"Ugh a dead end. But we are trying."

"Keep trying...I can't last much longer here." Simon said looking at a picture of Jeanette on his phone. "Not with her around."

* * *

END NOTE: OKAY, I KNOW NOT THE BEST PLACE TO END THE CHAPTER BUT NEXT CHAPTER JEANETTE COMES INTO PLAY AS A MAJOR FACTOR AND FIGURES OUT THINGS SHE SHOULD FIGURE OUT AND THAT I PROMISE IS GOING TO BE QUITE THE CHAPTER (foreshadow) WELL UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE!


	8. Keeping secrets never works

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the 49 reviews so far! I am really happy that people are liking this story so much. I try to write and update often but things can get complicated but anyways here is chapter 8. R/R and I do hope that you enjoy! Shorter chapter!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY

* * *

**Chapter 8: Keeping secrets never work**

"Not with her around." Simon kept looking at his phone. "Nothing is easy when your feelings get in the way of things." Simon looked at the picture one last time before shutting his phone off "Especially my feelings for her."

"C'mon...it will be fine, just keep up the act." Jake looked at Simon's clothes "Why are you wearing a dress shirt?" He questioned

"Because I am a professional." Simon scoffed and look and Jake's attire "Why are you wearing a C.I.A T-shirt?"

"Because we are suppose to be undercover, we are suppose to appear like we are the Chipmunks friends, not C.I.A agents...that's the whole point of being undercover." Jake replied and tossed a black T-shirt with the letters C.I.A in faded grey. "Now put that on at least...casual but professional." Jake smirked

"Fine." Simon sighed changing into the T-shirt "Better now?" He sarcastically asked his partner.

"Much." Jake replied "I found a lead on our killer and I am going to go see if I can get any useful information."

"Alright...I am taking a nap, wake me up if there is an emergency." Simon stated walking over to the bed. "Will do." Jake replied.

Simon then took out his contact lenses and set them in a container next to the bed. Jake walked out of the room. Simon closed his eyes and layed back down as he drifted slowly into a sleep. He dreamed. He dreamed of her. Jeanette. He dreamed of being with her, all those years ago, but if she was happy...what could he do? He kept dreaming and then the dream became vivid. His dream...there she stood, beaconing for Simon to come closer and he obliged. She didn't say a word and neither did he. She lightly placed her lips atop his and filled in the space between their bodies. Just as the kiss got passionate, their hands started to explore each other's bodies...soft moans escaped from Jeanette's lips as she kept kissing Simon, their tongues fighting a battle that Simon was sure to win. Her body was driving him crazy for her as Simon's hands explored down her body, making their way to her skirt and he gripped the skirt but, just before he could pull the skirt off, she pulled away and nuzzled into his chest, holding him tightly with a warm smile on her face "I missed you Simon." those words whispered from her mouth and echoed into Simon's ears. "I missed you too Jeanette." he held her tight...he never wanted to let go...he tilted her head up and placed his lips onto hers. She pulled away and looked into his eyes "I love you Simon." Those words echoed throughout Simon's mind, he knew it was a dream but he didn't want it to go away...he didn't want to wake up. Jeanette's body slowly began to fade away...those words still echoing throughout his dream "I love you Simon...I love you Simon." the words got quieter and quieter "I love you Simon." and quieter "I love you Simon"... she faded away. Simon looked around "Jeanette!" he kept searching "Jeanette!" he ran frantically until he stopped one last time. "JEANETTE!"

Simon's eyes flashed open and his body shot up as he was in a cold sweat. He looked around still taken back by the experience. "Oh man...these dreams are getting to be too much to handle." he sighed "Get a grip Simon, she is engaged for christ's sake!" He layed his head back down and stared at the ceiling "But i still love her..." he said with sadness in his voice. Just then, he heard a scream from the other room. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" A female voice rang through the house. Simon's ears perked and he shot up out of the bed bolting towards the living room. He knew that voice...Jeanette's voice and since she was the last person in the house he knew it was her. he appeared bursting into the room as he saw Jeanette standing there with a horrified face. "What happened!? Is everyone alright!?" Simon questioned looking at Jeanette "What is it?" he asked as she pointed to the wall right next to Simon

"SPIDER!" She cried out. Simon's face went blank

"Seriously...a spider?" Simon looked over at the spider on the wall and slammed his hand down on it, killing it. "Geez, so much drama...never imagined you would be afraid of a little arachnid." Simon turned to walk away until he was stopped by her voice.

"Wait..."

"What is it? " Simon asked turning to face her.

"Since when do you have blue eyes?" She questioned getting closer and staring into his eyes. Simon's face dropped in realization. In the haste of the moment, he forgot to put his contacts back on. He had fucked up big time and he knew it.

"Uhhhhhhhh well that's official C.I.A business and not yours." He rubbed the back of his neck. Jeanette walked closer staring into his eyes. "Your eyes look so familiar." she whispered as she examined them. "Where have I seen them before?"

"Uh I don't know...Maybe I just have those eyes that look like everyone else's." he slowly backed up worried of her possible discovery "I get that a lot you have no idea." he lied with a worried expression on his face, a bead of sweat dripping down his face as his back pushed up against the wall.

"Your eyes...they...they remind me of..." she stopped dead in front of him as her eyes widened with shock and realization and she looked up at him with hope but an unsure look in her eyes... "Simon?"


	9. The truth comes out

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for over 70 reviews! It really means a lot to me. So here is chapter 9 and I do hope you to all the people who reviewed!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The truth comes out  
**

"Simon?" Jeanette asked, her hands grabbing his shirt, she stared deep into his eyes with a questioning look. "Is it you?" She asked with shakiness in her voice. Simon pondered upon whether to tell her or not. he knew that his cover as an agent was important but, they haven't seen a trace of him for over 5 years. He knew that Jeanette needed and deserved to know, but his C.I.A cover wasn't debatable. So he lied. He lied to the one person he would never want to lie to.

Simon looked back and said "No, my name is Jamie Price." It hurt him to say that, it hurt him to lie to Jeanette. He stared at her as he waited for a response. His gaze was captured by her beautiful violet eyes.

"I don't believe you." Jeanette backed away "Prove it." She demanded

"Well, I'll just go get my I.D then." Simon turned to walk away but Jeanette stopped him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to face her.

"No, No I.D" She stated. "Identifications can easily be falsified..." Then an idea popped into her head. "lift up your shirt." She demanded

"Lift up my shirt?" He questioned her

"Just do it." She persisted. Simon obliged and lifted up his shirt, his action making Jeanette back away from him.

"Happy now?" Simon asked. Jeanette backed away with a hurt look in her eyes as Simon put his shirt back down. He noticed the look on Jeanette's face "What is it?" He asked

"You...You liar." her eyes teared up

"What are you talking about?"

"On your chest. There is a scar from when you were 15 and Alvin and you got into a fight." She looked up at him with tears. Simon remembered that fight, probably the worst one he and Alvin ever had growing up...the scar on his chest, almost resembling a cresant shape, but that memory was unimportant at the turned back Jeanette and after seeing her face, Simon's face dropped, he knew couldn't hide the fact of his survival anymore. So he caved.

Simon sighed, He stared back at Jeanette. "I'm sorry." Is what he managed to say. Tears fell from Jeanette's eyes, she ran over and hugged him. Simon was caught in her embrace. To him the world faded away. He missed her and she missed him.

"You've been gone for 5 years." She cried not letting him escape from the embrace even if he wanted to, and he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry." He said hugging her tight. Feeling like he never wanted her to leave from the hug.

"How can you see me without glasses or contacts?" She asked him

"It's not particularly easy." He replied "I really can't see to well right now."

"Oh, That's not important." She teared up and she looked up at him. "Why on earth did you leave?" She asked him. Simon feared her asking this, but hiding it now would only be as stupid as him running away in the first place.

"I ran because you started dating Mark." He stated looking away from her

"What? Why?" Jeanette was confused by his remark.

"Isn't it obvious Jean, I liked you." He stated "Hell, that's understatement, I was in love with you...and I still am." He stated and Jeanette backed away. Simon knew that he should of admitted this to Jeanette earlier but _"Better late then never." _he thought.

"You...love me?" She asked

"Yes." He admitted looking at the floor.

"Simon...I was in love with you." Jeanette admitted

"Was?" He asked. He looked at her and she looked uncomfortable yet sad

"Simon, I...I love Mark." Jeanette's voice was shaky

"So you don't have feelings for me?" Simon stated sadly

"I didn't say that." Jeanette replied

"Then what are you saying?" Simon persisted

"What I am saying is that I do have-" Jeanette was interrupted by the front door opening. Simon bolted into the guest bedroom leaving Jeanette with the rest of the family.

"Jean, sis, is everything okay?" Brittany asked her sister. Jeanette turned around with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"Brittany persisted

"He's alive." Tears dripped from her face "Simon's alive."

"What!?" Both Brittany and Eleanor gasped

"Jean, how do you know?" Alvin asked

"And where is he?" Theodore chimed in

Jeanette stopped and thought. Should she tell her family the truth, they deserved to know that Simon was alive. Well, she already did say he was alive but she could change her mind. This was a hard decision. Maybe Simon had a reason for not revealing his identity. It seemed he went a long way to cover his tracks. Maybe...maybe she should keep it a secret. No, they were going to find out and she have to tell them. She knew that Alvin has been searching for Simon forever, chasing leads for his long lost brother. They deserved to know and she was going to tell them. There and now.

"I know that Simon is alive because..." Tears formed in her eyes once more "...Simon is Agent Price." She admitted gaining gasps from everyone and Alvin's eyes went wide. "And he is in the guest room." Alvin's face grew angry and he stormed into the guest room. Throwing open the door and saw Simon standing their looking through his bag. Simon turned around to see Alvin.

"Oh, Alvin." Simon cleared his throat "What do you need?"

"I know everything...Simon." Alvin face looked hurt and Simon knew now that Alvin knew and most likely so did the rest of the family. Simon sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy to explain, not to Alvin and not to anyone.

"Alvin..." Simon sighed once more

"Save it." Alvin put his hand up and walked closer to Simon each step getting heavier and heavier as he approached his, thought to be, long lost brother. He didn't know whether to punch him in the face or hug him as tightly as he could...so he didn't do either, not yet at least. He just stopped in front of Simon and spoke. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

**END NOTE: WELL, SHORT CHAPTER AND SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED! UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the 80+ reviews! I couldn't be happier and you have all been so great. I actually thought no one would like this story but I am trying my hardest to dig deep. And remember, If you have some ideas you can always PM me cause who knows, I might include your ideas :) Anyways on with chapter 10.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Alvin please." Simon begged of his brother

"Please, my ass. You have been gone for 5 years! 5 fucking years! And you have the balls to just show up and not only show up but to show up hiding as a fucking C.I.A agent!" Alvin may have missed his brother more then he cared to admit, but he was angry. Angry that Simon was capable of this deception and even more angry that he couldn't see the entire time that he was Simon. "I want to hear the entire story." Alvin demanded. "And I want to hear it now."

"Alvin, the details are unimportant and a good 80% of them are classified." Simon replied recieving an unsettling and angry look from Alvin.

"Well how about you at least tell me why you left...I mean we searched for you in New York. I searched, we searched, for weeks." Alvin's eyes watered but he refused to let tears fall.

"I'm sorry Alvin, I really am." Simon stepped closer to his brother "I never made it to New York...I uh...I got on the wrong plane and ended up in Virginia." Alvin looked up in disbelief. He looked happy but angry, hurt but comforted, alive but dead. Alvin couldn't help but let tears stream down his furry face. Emotions flooded him, over powering him, and he hugged Simon. He hugged his brother, the very brother who he thought had been lost for so long. Simon hugged Alvin back. "I'm so sorry Alvin." Simon pulled out of the hug.

"I know Si...I'm glad you are back though." Alvin let a warm smile creep upon his face.

"Thanks bro...It feels good to have my family back...but there is a problem." Simon looked away.

"What is it?" Alvin's face grew with concern.

"Now that you and the family know that I am alive, I have kind of blown my cover." Simon stated "And if the C.I.A finds out...they are going to reassign me."

"No." Was all Alvin replied with

"No?" Simon questioned his older brother's response.

"They are NOT taking my brother away from me and the family. Not after 5 years."

"Alvin...bro, you and I don't have a choice in this." Simon stated much to his regret. "If they reassign me, there isn't anything I can do."

"Then we won't tell them. Simple as that." Alvin replied

"Simple as that?" Simon questioned

"Simple as that." Alvin reassured as a knock was heard from the door. There stood Jeanette in the doorway. Her head hanging and looking at the floor. She looked up and spoke.

"Alvin..." She started "Can I talk to Simon alone...please?" She asked.

"Sure Jean." Alvin answered her as he headed out the door and into the living room. This left Simon and Jeanette together, alone, Jeanette walked over to Simon.

"So Jean, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Simon asked nervously.

"Simon...was it true?" She asked him only recieving a confused look from Simon

"Was what true?" he asked

"When you said that you loved me." she stated "Was it true?" Simon hung his head, not knowing whether it was a good thing to answer her question.

"Yes." he gulped "It was true." Jeanette sighed

"Simon, I have feeling for you that much is true and I wanted to be with you when we were teens." She got closer to him standing directly in front of him. "Really badly too." They were close, really close together. "And I would want to be with you but I-" she was interrupted. She was interrupted by Simon as his lips pressed against hers. His eyes closed and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Jeanette's eyes flashed in shock. Her mind told her to pull away but she couldn't. Her eyes shut and her arms went around his neck and she got lost in the kiss. Minutes passed before their lips parted for air. Jeanette's eyes fluttered open to see Simon holding her close. His forehead leaning against hers. Jeanette broke away from his hold and her eyes watered with tears. She broke down into a sob "What have I done?" she spoke through her tears and she bolted out of the door still crying.

"Jeanette! Wait!" Simon called for her and chased after her into her bedroom. "Jeanette?"

"Go...away." she managed to say through her tears as she cried softly into her pillow. "I betrayed him." she cried. Brittany walked into the room. "What happened?" she asked seeing her sister in tears. Simon didn't answer as he slowly backed out of the room as Brittany approached her sister. "Jean...what happened?" Brittany asked her younger sister. Muffled through tears and a pillow Jeanette responded "I...I kissed Simon."

"Holy Shit!" Brittany was in disbelief

"I betrayed Mark...but...but it felt...right." she admitted "Why did it feel right!?" she sobbed into her pillow.

"Jean...because you're in love with Simon." Brittany replied

"I haven't seen him in 5 years and these feelings suddenly...reappear!?" she cried

Brittany lightly chuckled "Jean, love doesn't have a time limit, it doesn't fade over time." Brittany sat next to her sister as Jeanette sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You love Simon and nothing is going to change that fact."

"But I love Mark! I'm his fiance and I kissed another munk!" Tears began to reappear in her eyes.

"Jean..." Brittany started as Simon knocked on the doorway and walked in "Jeanette?"

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Brittany left and Simon approached Jeanette and sat next to her. "I heard everything Jeanette." he started "I'm sorry for kissing you. It wasn't right." he looked away from her.

"No...it was right." she replied Simon turned to her and there eyes met.

"What...uh...what you mean?" he asked her

"I mean I wouldn't have had it happen any other way." she replied tears formed in her eyes as she pulled Simon close and lock her lips with his. Simon's body went limp and his eyes shut. He pulled them deeper into a kiss. After a minute there mouths opened and their tongues fought for control. They broke away from the passion. "Its only been a few hours." she began "But, I can't deny that I love you...maybe even more then Mark." A single tear streamed down her face and Simon grabbed her hand. "I love you too Jeanette." there lips pressed together again the passion heating up by the minute. Their tongues wrestled until Simon won pulling her closer. There kissed had begun to escalate as Simon's hands went up her shirt Yet, they weren't alone. Someone was peaking from the doorway and that someone...was Mark. His eyes grew with anger. He didn't confront them instead he walked out to the living room. He stopped to face Eleanor.

"Hey Eleanor." he started with an grin.

"Yeah Mark?" she replied

"You still need me to take you to the mall?" He asked her.

"Yeah I do so whenever you can please let me know." she replied

"Well I can take you now so lets go." he answered

"Oh good! I'll go get my purse from the kitchen!" she answered joyfully.

"Well, hurry." he answered and evil smirk creeping upon his face "We have a lot to do."

* * *

**END NOTE: WELL THERE IS A CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE! **


	11. Lovers and Madmen

**Author's Note: Well hey guys I know I left off in a cliffhanger, as usual but here is chapter 11 and I do hope that you enjoy the final chapter of Drifting Apart.**

****SPECIAL THANKS AT END NOTE****

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN AATC OR BATC, I OWN THIS STORY

* * *

**Chapter 11: Lovers and Madmen **

All was calm at the Seville house as Simon awoke. He awoke to find Jeanette wrapped in his arms and on his chest. He soon drifted back to sleep. Later, Jeanette woke up. She felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to find herself with Simon, her head nuzzled into his bare furry chest. She looked and watch him while he slept, a smile across his face...a smile she hadn't seen since they were kids. She loved all those memories of her an Simon together, homework, projects, just hanging out. She was his best friend, and he was hers. She knew she loved him but, never thought he loved her back. She couldn't believe her and Simon kissed and...more. Though she had to admit that it felt wrong though, betraying Mark. She felt guilt coarse over her, flooding the emotions in her. Confronting Mark wouldn't be easy and telling him that she was in love with Simon, after only seeing him for barely a few days after years of separation, would only be that much harder. Jeanette sighed and buried her face deeper into his chest. Simon's eyes fluttered open, a warm smile appeared on his face when he saw Jeanette in his arms. Jeanette looked up to see Simon's boyish smirk and giggled.

"Happy are we?" Jeanette asked

"Very, and how are you feeling?" he asked rubbing her back

"happy and warm." she replied snuggling into his chest "but guilty...very guilty."

"Oh yeah...Mark." Simon's expression of joy faded and he sighed

"Well, we can worry about that conversation later." Jeanette kissed Simon. Simon pulled Jeanette ontop of him. The kissing continuing as minutes passed by. The kiss heating up like a fire. Simon's hands wandered around her body aimlessly. Simon began to kiss her neck, soft and low moans escaped Jeanette's mouth. Before Simon could go any further, his phone rang. "Dang it Simon." Jeanette exasperated. "What? It isn't my fault." Simon reached for his phone on the nightstand. "Well, tell them you are busy and put the phone on silent." Jeanette had frustration in her voice. Simon grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Simon?" The voice called

"Jake?" Simon asked

"Jake, this better be good because I am in the middle of something very important." Simon began

"Well...we have a problem." Jake sighed through the phone

"What is the problem?"

"We uhhhh, we kinda have lost track of Eleanor and Mark." Jake admitted

Simon sat up, Jeanette getting off of him. "What do you mean you have lost track of them? There is a GPS in Eleanor's purse." Simon began "Plus, an agent should be with them at ALL times Jake!" The frustration in Simon's voice grew.

"I know, I know...look I'm sending you her last known location before her tracker went offline." Jake replied

"Wait...when did her tracker go offline!?"

"About 5 minutes ago...we are headed to the last known location so get over here...I sent the location to your phone."

Simon sighed "Damnit...I'm on my way." The call ended, Simon jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Simon? Where are you going?" Jeanette asked

"Eleanor's tracker went offline I gotta go and find her." Simon pulled his shirt on and walked into the guest room. Jeanette hopped down and put her skirt on followed by a shirt.

"Well I am coming with you." Jeanette replied walking into the guest room.

"No." Simon answered putting a dual pistol holster across his chest and placing two chipmunk sized pistols in the holsters. "It could be dangerous." he walked out.

"I don't care, this is my sister we are talking about." Jeanette persisted "I am coming whether you like it or not." she followed Simon out the front door. A black S.U.V pulled up and Simon got inside followed by Jeanette. The door slammed closed and darted down the road. After minutes of silence and driving the car pulled to a stop and Simon walked out with Jeanette. 7 agents were gathered around and Simon approached them.

"Okay, what do we know?" Simon asked. Jake pulled out Eleanor's purse and a demolished tracking device.

"Someone wanted her alone." Jake responded "And still no clue on Mark."

Simon examined the area, mountainy with deep trees...Perfect place to hide. Simon looked around for clues, finding none...Simon turned to Jake. "Get fingerprints on that tracker and the purse." Jake nodded "And someone try to find me a witness or someone who has seen her!" Agents scrambled to find the details. Simon sighed looking around for anything. Minutes passed as agents continued to work and make calls until something was heard in the distance. A faint scream. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Simon's ears perked and his head shot into that direction. Though the scream was faint it was recognizably a scream of terror. The agents stood there until they heard another. "AAAAHHH!" The agents scrambled, guns were brought out of holsters and agents ran into the tree line. Simon turned to Jeanette "Stay here Jeanette." Simon turned back and bolted for the tree line with 3 other agents. They ran through the trees. The screams had stopped leading them to fear the worst but they kept running. Minutes passed until they reached a stream. They stopped until they heard it again "Help!" someone cried out.

"This way!" Jake yelled and they followed him to a clearing. There they approached behind a man, actually a munk, in a grey sweater and he was ontop of Eleanor with a knife.

"I told you to be quiet!" the munk demanded

"Please...please don't kill me." Eleanor pleaded. Jake and Simon pointed there guns up at the mystery munk.

"Drop the weapon, step away from the girl, and put your hands in the fucking air...NOW!" Simon demanded. The hooded munk dropped the knife on the floor, clenching his hands in the dirt, and stood up with his fists still clenched. "Put your hands in the air...Its the last time I'm gonna say it." The hooded chipmunk's hands slowly began to go up in the air. Simon turned to one of the agents "Micheal, cuff him." The agent walked up to the hooded chipmunk but as soon as the agent grabbed hold of one of his hands, the hooded chipmunk reacted. His elbow banged into the agent's nose and he took the pistol from the agent's holster. He quickly turned to Simon and Jake and before the two could react the hooded munk unclenched his fist sending dirt and sand into the agents eyes. As soon as he did so he ran, he ran fast, with a pistol in one hand.

"Goddamn it...where did he go!?" Jake said as he rubbed his eyes

"I don't know...ugh." Simon gained his vision and looked at Eleanor. "Get a medic for her Jake...I saw where the bastard bolted...I'll get him. " Not waiting for a response Simon darted after the attacker, pistol in hand. Jake preceded to go to Eleanor.

"Eleanor...are you alright?" Jake asked

"He...he cut me." Eleanor revealed a cut on her arm.

"Get a medic over her ASAP!" Jake yelled "Its gonna be alright Eleanor...its only a small cut." Jake reassured her "Now do you know who did this?"

"Its Ma..." Eleanor tried to speak.

"What? Who was it Eleanor?" Jake persisted

"It...i-it was Mark." She managed to say. Jake's eyes widened.

"Oh shit..." Jake stood up and walked away from Eleanor as two medics appeared. Jake grabbed his walkie-talkie and tried to get a hold of Simon. He spoke through the walkie-talkie "Simon...the killer is Mark." He stated "I repeat, the killer is Mark."

**SIMON'S P.O.V**

I chased after him...running through the trees. Every once in awhile i would see a faint glimpse but not enough to get a shot out. So i kept following him. I could feel myself getting tired, lack of sleep and food was starting to affect my body, but i had to push that aside. I had to catch this son of a bitch. He is good I'll give him that much, he isn't an ordinary criminal...but he'll be imprisioned like on. I could feel my feet getting heavier with each step I made. I kept running and running...had to be about 10 minutes now...until I heard my walkie-talkie go off "Simon...the killer is Mark." That was Jake's voice "I repeat, the killer is Mark." It was Jake's voice and I ran even faster realizing that this whole fucking time, right under our noses, the killer...was Mark. What his motive is I have no idea...but I intend to find out. I followed him until I reached a clearing, more like the edge of the mountain. I saw him standing there looking down. I pointed my gun up at him.

"Freeze!" I yelled. His body straightened up and he looked out over the skyline "Put your hands in the Air! You're under arrest...Mark." He seemed surprised. He turned around and dropped his hood.

"You got me Price." He stated "Or should I say Simon...which ever you prefer." He began.

"Agent Seville will work just fine." I replied stepping closer, my gun still pointed at him "Now drop your weapon and surrender."

He simply ignored me and walked closer "You ruined everything Simon." He spoke with anger "I had it all planned out. Marry Jeanette, kill the family members leaving Dave's massive will money to Jeanette and then she tragically dies as well." This sick bastard was in it for money. "I could have been rich." he got closer "But you ruined it...just like my plans were ruined in all the other states, though they were fun practice." He sickens me more and more with each word. "Now...how did it feel to take something that wasn't yours?" He got closer and I aimed my gun.

"Stay back Mark." I demanded

"I'm gonna kill you." He said calmly, his hand reaching for his hoodie pocket.

"Mark, keep your hands in the air!"

"I'm gonna kill you just like I would have done to them." He reached into his hoodie pocket and I saw a gun in his hand. I didn't take any chances. I fired. I fired 4 rounds, three in the chest and one in the head. Mark fell dead.

"I told you to keep you hands in the air." I holstered my gun. Jake and three agents appeared behind me.

Jake got on his walkie-talkie "Uh Imma need a body bag here we got a cold one."

"He's dead...after all that, Mark was the killer...and now he is dead." I stated

"Better him then you." Jake stated "Its over Si...lets head back." Jake stated as medics and coroners arrived. We walked through the trees. Maybe 15 minutes passed before me made it to the cars. Surronded by L.A.P.D, F.B.I, and C.I.A, though the only one I noticed was Jeanette. She ran over to me and hugged me. She didn't say anything, I assumed she was informed of the details. I pulled her close and our lips locked. We kissed for what seemed like hours until broken away by the main radio.

"All agents, we have a suspected most wanted man in hot pursuit by L.A.P.D, requesting any nearby federal officers to engage."

"Well that's our queue." Jake patted me on the back.

"I...I gotta go Jean." I said to her sadly.

"I know...just be back in one piece Simon." She kissed me again "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't...and I love you." I said walking away

"I love you too." She replied stepping into a car with one of the other agents.

I got into a car with Jake as the sirens went on and the car drove off.

Thinking back, running away might not have been my best idea, but It wouldn't have mattered. I think of Jeanette and how much I love her. Though me and Jean may have grown apart through the years, nothing would ever separate us. I realize that now, we were going to be together, in the end. I thought of Alvin and Theodore though memories were unimportant...I was back with my family again and new memories were to be made. I already have my resignation from the C.I.A thought up. After years of drifting apart from my family, I'm gonna spend all the time I have left with them, after all I had been gone for years. That's what I love about them. No matter what happens or what has already happened, we will always be a family...and that's all that matters.

**THE END**

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS: AlvinSeville101, chipmunksforlife, Crazy4chipmunks, Simon Wanna Be, thelonechipmunk, ChipmunkfanNo.1, wolfpurpledinosaur, H.F. MunkMadness , crazymofo332, meganthecrazyettes, Sharky42, and all the rest of you guys/gals including guests****. Thanks for all of the support. None of this could have been accomplished without you.**

**Well that's the end of this story...thanks for 100 awesome reviews and I will be writing again soon. I hope you all enjoyed this story. ****Until next time. **

**-SimonSeville101**


End file.
